indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Gesselheim
Gesselheim A massive southern wasteland, Gesselheim is a blasted land of death and decay. Gesselheim is populated mainly by Vaum, demi-humans, sentient undead, and monsters who are able to live in conditions that would not support human life. Despite being the largest and most populous nation of the world, Gesselheim is also the poorest, making constant war with their northern neighbors their only recourse in seasons of famine or whenever its population grows too far beyond a sustainable level. Gesselheim was previously known as Lesion, until the beginning of the Centennial Wars 300 years ago, when Overlord Rexan structured the otherwise unaffiliated tribes that inhabited the wastes and organized them into a modern nation. After his death, the nation fell into disarray and several individuals have since tried to gain control unsuccessfully. Now resurrected, Rexan is being hailed again as the only true ruler of the southern country. Life in Gesselheim Days in Gesselheim are cold and dark. The land is covered by deserts and rocky mountains, with very little arable land. Dangerous monsters live in the lands and routinely attack villages and carry off citizens. Government Gesselheim is an autocratic empire led by a single overlord. The Overlord of Gesselheim has absolute power to control the lives of the populace and to make unquestioned decisions about the nation’s future. Villages and towns are controlled by the overlord’s vassals, who take a pledge of fealty to the nation when they come into power. Individual villages and territories may be ruled either by military might or by elected governments. As long as their leaders answer to the Overlord on national matters, they are allowed to govern themselves as they wish internally. Before being united as a single Empire by the first Overlord, Rexan, Gesselheim was just an expanse of unaligned tribal nations collectively (and derisively) called Lesion by their northern neighbors. Economy With little natural resources and arable land, mining is the most profitable industry in Gesselheim, and the mountains have an abundance of non-precious metals such as iron and copper. Places of Interest The Overlord Throne Room *The grand throne room of the Overlord has grown dilapidated and decrepit after three centuries of disuse. Ancient banners and rusted armor rot in the background, as an empty throne watches silently over the battle. Galston House *In the wastelands of Gesselheim, wandering spirits gather in the dilapidated Galston House. This ancient opera house was once the home of world-renowned performances, but now only ghosts haunt its grand theater. Well of Souls *A deep pit conecting to the Afterworld, it is the resting place for ghosts and lost souls. It´s traversed by a narrow pathway known as the Bridge of Souls. Notable Gesselheimians Overlord Rexan *Unifier of the Lesion tribes, and first Overlord of Gesselheim. Hepzibah Culotre *Legendary vivimancer said to have power over death and living alike. Baenvier Marlgrove *Leader of the Lesionaires, Gesselheim´s elite army. Voco Astrum *Notable necromancer, aspiring to become new ruler of the now disbanded Gesselheimian tribes. Category:Gesselheimians Category:Nations of Indines Category:Places of Interest